It is well-known that professional photographers must carry with them a large quantity of equipment, including alternate lenses, additional film, batteries and occasionally even spare cameras. This equipment may be carried in a suitcase-like or duffel bag-like container. Alternatively, it is known that a vest may be adapted to support many of the items that a professional photographer requires, such as that disclosed by Norton Rodriguez in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,321, issued May 18, 1993.
However, while known photographer's vests have generally succeeded in achieving the results for which they were intended, other results and supporting structures have not been envisioned by known photographer's vests. For example, known photographer's vest have not provided a structure which adequately protects the shoulders, neck and back of the photographer from the weight of the materials and supplies stored by the vest. The weight of the supplies which must be carried will, over time, result in muscle and joint soreness, as well as general fatigue and pain in the shoulder, neck and back area. While some attempt to protect the photographer's shoulders have been made, including the use of simple padding, no break-through structure has been disclosed which provides substantial relief for the shoulder, neck and back area.
Similarly, known photographer's vests have not addressed the issue of seating for the photographer. It is an occupational hazard that many photographer's must spend considerable time waiting for the opportunity take important photographs. Similarly, in many situations, the photographer must work from a seated position where no true furniture is available. In this circumstance, lack of support can result in posture difficulties and back pain. In general, because such time spent is rarely spent in pleasantly furnished climate controlled environments, it can be both cold and uncomfortable.
And still further, known photographer's vest have not addressed the issue of providing structural support for the vest. Known photographer's vests are generally floppy in construction, and are of little use in supporting the posture of the photographer, and therefore do nothing to reduce the discomfort that can result from hours of working in improperly furnished environments.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a photographers vest that can better protect the shoulders, neck and back of the photographer from the weight of the materials which must be carried from site to site. The vest should also address the need of the photographer for comfortable and portable seating support. And still further, the photographer's vest should also provide a structural support which integrates with the portable seating to result in better posture and greater comfort.